Far Harbor (location)
(approach) (boat) (museum) |footer = Concept art }} Far Harbor is the main town on the Island in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Once known as Bar Harbor before the Great War, Far Harbor still functions as a town after the war. Background A small settlement on the northeastern tip of the island, Far Harbor is the last bastion of humanity on the Island. Once, the entire island was colonized by humans, but following the return and radical expansion of the radioactive fog that blankets the island, wildlife and radioactive hazards pushed the humans back to the dock. Once the sole property of The Mariner,The Sole Survivor: "Why doesn't anyone help you?" The Mariner: " Worked fine for generations on the homesteads. Your land, your rules. " (DLC03Mariner.txt) it was turned into a fortified location surrounded by a massive defensive wall called the Hull, and remains the only landing point available to mainlanders wishing to brave the dangers of the region.The Mariner: " " (DLC03Mariner.txt) Furthermore, a network of fog condensers provided by Acadia surrounds the settlement and ensures that the fog does not take it over.The Sole Survivor: "You're keeping Far Harbor safe, is that it?" DiMA: "Not exactly. They're fiercely independent, but the Fog was starting to choke more and more of the island, so I proposed a trade. We would give them the technology to keep the Fog at bay, in return for them being a lifeline to the outside world. A safe dock and a place to buy supplies. Unfortunately, the Children of Atom view the radioactive fog as a holy portent, and their bloodied history with Far Harbor puts us at odds." (DLC03DiMA.txt) The majority of the town's residents are exceptionally traditional, valuing their longstanding tradition of living off the land and the sea. Since time in memoriam, the leader of the town has donned the mantle of "captain" to remember their roots as sailors and fishermen.''Far Harbor'' loading screens: "Descended from sailors and fishermen, the leader of Far Harbor has always held the title of "Captain." However, the town's current captain, Avery, is slightly more open than the other residents, only wanting peace for her people.The Sole Survivor: "Sounds like you should deal with the Children of Atom. Permanently." Allen Lee: " " Avery: " " (Allen Lee's and Avery's dialogue) But the people of Far Harbor are suspicious of and quick to distrust outsiders.''Far Harbor'' loading screens: "The people of Far Harbor distrust outsiders, but particularly hate the Children of Atom, a cult who worships the radioactive fog that's slowly killing the island." The town remains at war with the Children of Atom ever since Allen Lee murdered their last missionary, who came to the town preaching the fog's divine nature and stating, flatly, that the town's destiny is to be wiped out.The Sole Survivor: "What's the deal with the Children of Atom?" Avery: " " Allen Lee: " " Avery: " " (Avery's dialogue) This proved to be the final straw to the people of Far Harbor, as years later the Children of Atom were banished from the town for their poisonous beliefs, growing evermore militant.''Far Harbor'' loading screens: "Many Children of Atom missionaries have been exiled or killed by the people of Far Harbor over the years. The bloodshed has only succeeded in making the Children more militant." Layout Far Harbor is small and compact, built on a dock jutting out into the Narrows. At its terminus lies The Last Plank, the finest (and only) tavern on the island, with the docks to the south. In the center lies Brooks' and Allen Lee's shops, offering goods to survivalists, as well as a giant crab boiler. Brook's shop also holds a clinic in the back, with a chemistry station, and Allen's shop holds weapons and armor workbenches, as well as is a power armor station beside it. The outer sections of Far Harbor, beyond the condenser line, are abandoned, with trappers and other wildlife typically occupying the areas beyond. Buildings * The Last Plank * Bar Harbor Souvenirs * Bar Harbor Information Inhabitants Notable loot * Last note from mom - On the sleeping bag behind Tony. * Old letter - On the top floor of the roof wired house, visible when arriving. * Consultation note - Located on Teddy Wright's desk within the Bait Shop. * Report from PV - Under the counter in Allen's shop. * Recon marine helmet - Sold by Brooks. * Admiral's Friend and The Fish Catcher - Sold by Allen Lee. * Defender's Harpoon Gun - Given by The Mariner for completing Hull Breach 3. * Bloodletter - Given by Cassie Dalton for completing Blood Tide. * The Captain's Hat and The Captain's Feast - Both given by Teddy Wright for completing Rite of Passage. * Rescue diver suit - Given by Captain Avery for completing The Changing Tide. * Legend of the Harbor - Given by The Mariner for completing The Great Hunt. * Lucky Eddy - Given by Allen Lee for completing The Way Life Should Be by informing Far Harbor of DiMA's secret. Related quests * Far From Home - Once arrived at Far Harbor the quest will be marked as completed. * Walk in the Park * Living on the Edge * Safe Passage * Blood Tide * Hull Breach - Through this series of 3 quests the Sole Survivor can help the Mariner to upgrade the wall protecting Far Harbor from land attacks. * Rite of Passage - After having helped a couple harbormen the Sole Survivor will have the opportunity to go through an ancient ritual and become the new captain of the harbormen. Notes * If the Sole Survivor wishes, they can destroy Far Harbor by shutting down the wind turbine at wind farm maintenance in the quest Cleansing the Land. They will then be able to watch the destruction of Far Harbor, as it is attacked by anglers, fog crawlers and gulpers. Some harbormen and women will still be alive, but will be hostile. * Despite most NPCs talking about the Island being far away, fast-traveling between Far Harbor and the Commonwealth actually takes less time than is necessary to traverse the Commonwealth itself. The exact amount seems to vary from a mere 1.5 to 12 hours in-game time. * The travel time between the Island and the Commonwealth is fast compared to Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons' fast-traveling, which takes three days (two weeks to travel to Zion in Honest Hearts). Additionally, in Fallout 3, it takes one in-game month to travel from the Capital Wasteland to Point Lookout, which should be analogously closer to Washington, D.C. than Far Harbor would be to the greater Boston area. * Upon completion of The Hull quest for the mariner, the name MS Azalea can be seen on the metal parts of the wall. Appearances Far Harbor appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. It is mentioned in the Creation Club content "Anti-Materiel Rifle."Ivy's story Behind the scenes Far Harbor is based on the town of Bar Harbor, Maine on Mount Desert Island, the largest island off the coast of Maine. This can also be seen by examining, the billboard saying "Welcome to Far Harbor," which should read "Welcome to Bar Harbor," but part of the billboard is worn away, making the "B" appear as an "F" instead, as well as in terminals found at various points of the Island such as Beaver Creek Lanes where the town's real name is displayed. This is similar to Novac (No vacancies) in Fallout: New Vegas and Arefu (careful) in Fallout 3. Additionally, pre-War signs around the town also refer to the location as "Bar Harbor." Gallery Fallout4 FarHarbor Arrival.png|Arrival Fallout4 FarHarbor WelcomeSign.png|Welcome sign FarHarbor-Brooks-ShopFront.jpeg|The shop front of Brooks and Teddy Wright FarHarbor-Avery-SouvenirShop-Front.jpeg|The front of the souvenir shop that Captain Avery lives in FO4-FarHarbor-Allen-ShopFront.jpeg|The shop front of Allen Lee FO4-FarHarbor-TheLastPlank.jpeg|The Last Plank front entrance FO4-FarHarbor-InformationBooth.jpeg|Boarded-up information booth FO4-FarHarbor-MirelurkDecorationPod.jpeg|Mirelurk pod FarHarbor-Night-FarHarbor.jpg|Town at night FarHarborTownOverview-FarHarbor.jpg|Overview of the entire town Last note from mom loc.jpg|Last note from mom Old Letter loc.png|Old letter Report from PV.jpg|Report from PV FO4FH Consultation Note.png|Consultation note FO4FH Far Harbor Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide References Category:Far Harbor locations de:Far Harbor (Ort) es:Far Harbor (lugar) fr:Far Harbor (location) pl:Far Harbor (Miasto) ru:Фар-Харбор uk:Фар-Харбор